


Blady Marek

by dingo317



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade - All Media Types
Genre: Parodia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Blade, zwany też Chodzącym za Dnia, Dziennym Markiem i Nocnym Łowcą zrobi wszystko by pomścić swą matkę i uratować ludzkość przed wampirami. Nie lęka się ni wampirów, ni śmierci, kurczę, nawet zastrzyków się nie boi! Parodia zacnego filmu.
Kudos: 1





	Blady Marek

**Author's Note:**

> Innymi słowy, dinguś dostał głupawki. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Blade to dobry film. Po prostu, przerysowani, komiksowi superbohaterowie to nader wdzięczne obiekty parodii. A parodia to najwyższa forma uznania. O!

Blade przynosi do warsztatu Whistlera pogryzioną Karen.  
– Powinieneś ją zabić.  
– Wiem. Ale nie zabiłem.  
– Obserwuj ją. Zwłaszcza pod prysznicem. Jak zacznie się zmieniać – wykończ ją.  
– To był Queen.  
– Freddy Mercury?  
– Nie. Queen. Piesek Frosta.  
– Wiesz gdzie jest?  
– Nie.  
– Szkoda. Pani doktor Karen Johnson, proszę posłuchać. Zmienia się pani w wampira. By panią ochronić przed tym strasznym losem muszę panią spenetrować. Będzie bolało. Bardzo.  
– A nie lepiej dać wyciąg z czosnku? Albo chociaż lubrykant?  
– Nie będę tolerował półśrodków! I nawet nie myśl, młody, że możesz mnie zastąpić w tym trudnym dziele! Tu trzeba wiedzy, doświadczenia, empatii...  
Whistler wynosi Karen poza zasięg kamery do innego pomieszczenia. Wychodzi kwadrans później dopinając spodnie.  
– Ma szanse pół na pół, jeśli przeżyje do wieczora...

*****

Karen przyjmuje od Blade'a jedwabną chusteczkę z monogramem.  
– BNŁ? Co to jest BNŁ?  
– To skrót – Blade mówi głosem wyluzowanego twardziela – Blade Nocny Łowca!  
– Banał...

*****

– Whistler!  
– Mów mi Microchip.  
– Kurde, Whistler! Znowu dorwałeś się do mojej kolekcji komiksów o Punisherze!

*****

Whistler ma wstrzyknąć Blade'owi surowicę.  
– Wiesz, że boję się zastrzyków!  
– No już, już. Bladuś będzie grzecznym Chodzącym za Dnia. To tylko małe ukłucie.  
– Whistler. Ja mam wątpliwości...  
– Prawdziwy łowca nie ma ich nigdy! No już, a kto chwalił się w wampirzej telewizji, że został postrzelony dwanaście razy?  
– 50 cent?  
– Nie utrudniaj , młody!  
– Dlaczego mi to robisz?!  
– Dobrze wiesz dlaczego! Ja zawsze chciałem być czarny! A ponieważ moje marzenie nie mogło się spełnić muszę cię ukarać, zadać ci ból, odpędzając w ten sposób demony własnej obsesji!

*****

Whistler i Blade już, już maja wypuścić Karen, ale najpierw mają dla niej kilka dobrych rad.  
– ...I jeszcze jedno. Kup sobie wibrator. Gdy poczujesz, że robisz się wrażliwa na światło dzienne i odczuwasz stałe pragnienie, włóż go i naciśnij przycisk. To będzie lepsze wyjście...

*****

Blade i Karen czają się przed nocnym klubem śledząc sierżanta Krugera.  
– Wampiry. Ochroniarz. I dziwka na rogu.  
– Po czym poznajesz?  
– Po ruchach – Blade wciąga kreskę przez słomkę – I po zapachu.  
Pani doktor patrzy z dezaprobatą. Blade patrzy, a jego oczy jak te dwie gwiazdeczki.  
– Wszystko dla sprawy...

*****

Blade w klubie. Na scenie tańczą japońskie nastolatki. Wokół sceny stado japońskich zboli.  
Blade, niewiele myśląc, sięga po miecz.  
– Cholerni fani chińskich bajek i małych dziewczynek! - ciach, trach, bęc – Nie możecie iść na dziwki jak normalni faceci! - łup, trach siek – Pasujecie do amerykańskiego filmu jak rasiści do sędziowania meczów NBA...!

*****

Blade i Karen dostają się do archiwum księgi Erebu.  
– Co to jest?  
– Księga Erebu – Blade inteligentnie marszczy czoło – Biblia wampirów. Tu jest wszystko, cała ich historia. A oprócz tego – wyniki totka, śledztwa katastrofy smoleńskiej, prawdziwy rozmiar miseczki Pameli Anderson. Wszystko...  
– Dlaczego Frost tak się tym interesuje?  
– Rozmiarem Pameli...?

*****

Blade spoczywa na krześle w ciemnym pokoju w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Wchodzi Karen.  
– Nie znasz mnie...nic o mnie nie wiesz...  
– Poza tym co wyczytałam na wikipedii i stronie producenta filmu?  
– Tak. Ale poza tym nie znasz mnie...nic o mnie nie wiesz...Nie jestem człowiekiem...  
– Dla mnie wyglądasz jak człowiek. I jeden z najlepszych czarnych aktorów jakich widziałam.  
– Czarni aktorzy, w przeciwieństwie do białych, nie piją krwi.  
– To było dawno temu. Powinieneś o tym zapomnieć.  
– Nie znasz mnie...  
– Jesteś najlepszym czarnym aktorem jakiego widziałam, Blade! Lepszym niż Morgan Freeman! A nawet niż Vanilla Ice!  
– Nie znasz mnie...  
– Przestań! Wykorzystujesz słaby casting by ukryć swój ból i cierpienie!  
– Nie znasz mnie...nic o mnie nie wiesz...

*****

Frost i jego pomagierzy dopadają Whistlera i Karen w Kryjówce.  
– Ugryź mnie i skończ z tym!  
– Nie ugryzę cię!  
– Proszę...  
– No...może kiedyś...  
– Teraz!  
– Człowieku! Czy ja jestem według ciebie jakąś sex maszyną? Nie mam nastroju!  
– Khe khe, nalegam!  
– A idźże! Queen, do dzieła!  
– Jasne, Dick! We are the champions...!


End file.
